Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 6
Herzlich willkommen zurück, meine Lieben :) In diesem Part werden wir an verschiedenen Orten sein und oft kurz hintereinander zwischen zwei Orten wechseln. Ich hoffe, euch wird von dem ganzen Zeitreisen nicht schlecht/schwindelig etc. und ich helf euch dann mal weiter durchs Spiel :) Auch Orte haben Zwillinge right|288px Die Chronosphäre ist auf einmal irgendwie so seltsam grau und kruselig :/ Fragt mich nicht warum, aber ihr habt nicht viele Möglichkeiten, durch die Zeit zu springen. Wählt einfach am besten die Sphäre des Jenseits JS???. Serah denkt direkt, sie sind am Ziel, sie seien in Walhalla… Tja, falsch gedenkt. Noel verneint dies und Mog klärt sie auf. Die Sphäre des Jenseits sieht bloß so ähnlich aus, wie Walhalla. So wie es aussieht, haben sich die drei verirrt und Serah braucht ersma ne kleine Pause. Noel versucht sie aufzuheitern und erzählt ne Legende. Diese ist in einem Satz erklärt und handelt davon, dass Etro jeden sieht und denen hilft, die ihr helfen. Serah empfindet dies jedoch nur als gesunden Menschenverstand und Noel… Nun ja, der eigentlich auch, er hat nur ne Ermutigung gesucht, schließlich kommen sie mit jedem Portal Lightning ein Stückchen näher, auch wenn die Reise noch so lang dauert. Genau, immer schön optimistisch bleiben, grinseln Leutz :3 Links findet ihr die Karte des Gebietes und wenn ihr die Treppe nach rechts runter geht und Mog werft, gibt’s 800 Gil, aber zuvor solltet ihr die noch sichtbar machen… Ihr könntet das auch später normal einsammeln, aber wenn man schonmal die Möglichkeit dazu hat, sollte man sie auch nutzen. Geht nun wieder zurück zum Zeitspalt. Eine "andere" Welt left|292px Wir haben endlich wieder die normale Chronosphäre wieder. Wählt nun das Yašchas-Massiv JS1X, wo die Sonne scheint. Die Eklipse hat anscheinend noch nie stattgefunden und die beiden wollen wissen, ob Hope noch hier ist, ob die Forschungen trotzdem stattfinden, warum auch immer. Springt hoch und schnappt euch das Kontra-Artefakt: Begegnung. Geht dann weiter nach oben und biegt leicht links ab, um eine Perlenkette mit Mog sichtbar zu machen. Geht dann zurück in die Ruinenstadt, wo auch Jul ist. Auch die Massiv-Jul hat Serah und Noel beobachtet… Was macht dieser Lilaschopf eigentlich immer mit den armen Mädchen? D: Komischerweise meint sie, Serah und sie seien gleich… Was auch immer sie damit meint… Ratet ruhig, ich weiß es eh :p Serah versteht es jedenfalls noch nicht und Jul verzieht sich in ihre Hellseher-Kammer. Geht Richtung Orakel aber schaut bei der großen Fläche bei den Kisten vorbei, also ne Etage höher. Werft Mog hinter die Kisten und ihr bekommt eine Altbatterie. Geht jetzt die Treppen hoch zu Hope und Serah erzählt kurz, was alles passiert ist. Hope aktiviert daraufhin das Orakel und zeigt die Aufzeichnung vom Kampf von Light und Caius, allerdings ist es eine vieeel bessere Qualität als im Eklipse-Massiv. Hope erklärt, weshalb er im Massiv forscht, obwohl die Eklipse halt nie stattgefunden hat. Das Orakel aktiviert sich von selbst und zeigt den Sturz Cocoons, woran Caius anscheinend schuld war. Serah will die Zukunft unbedingt ändern und Hope meint, er könnte jetzt schon was gegen den anstehenden Sturz tun, weshalb er meint, er sucht nach Möglichkeiten zu helfen. right|250px Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr noch mit Noel und Hope reden, wenn nicht, geht zum bisher unentdeckten Gebiet, das jetzt frei ist. Allerdings solltet ihr nochma zurück in den Unterschlupf der Akademie die Dialog-Trigger-Belohnung entgegennehmen. Geht weiter nach oben und macht mit Mog die 600 Gil sichtbar. Drückt auch beim Ausrufezeichen auf Datei:R1.gif und ihr erhaltet ein Mysteriöses Artefakt. Wenn ihr wollt, dann schnappt euch ein Chocobo, um den Weg zu schaffen, da ihr zum Portal müsst. Links wird eine Anhöhe sein, auf welche ihr nur mit eben diesem Chocobo kommt. Dort findet ihr ein Einhorn-Horn und eine Frau. Sprecht diese Frau an, welche eine Fenrir-Frucht will. Reist dafür in das Massiv JS10 und geht dorthin, wo die Frau stehen würde. Dort findet ihr die Fenrir-Frucht. Geht zurück nach JS1X und übergibt ihr die Frucht, damit das Lachesis-Schwert und somit 300KP kriegt. Werft Mog in der Paddra-Schlucht in ein Loch und ihr erhaltet einen Laubkristall. Kurz vorm Portal findet ihr etas verstckt einen Schneekristall. Bei der Absperrung könnt ihr Mog auch noch nach oben werfen, damit ihr 10 Katalysatorchips erhaltet. Geht zum Portal, damit sich das Artefakt in ein Wiederkunftsartefakt verwandelt und Jul in Caius‘ Armen stirbt. Ihr solltet wieder die Sphäre des Jenseits wählen und dort den Münzcoupon sammeln, weil ihr irgendwie falsch abgebogen seid. Jetzt könnt ihr aber in die Sphäre, Noel und Serah machen wieder ne Pause und die beiden reden sowohl über Serahs Träume als auch über Jul. Sammelt dann noch 6 Polymorphchips, das Kontra-Artefakt: Stille (per Wurf) und das Kontra-Artefakt: Weissagung (auch per Wurf) ein. Jetzt könnt ihr wieder zurück zum Zeitspalt. Casino Royal left|274px Wir haben wieder die normale Chronosphäre zurück und behalten die auch ersma ne Weile wieder. Wählt das Serendipity JS??? Und viel Spaß im Vergnügen ;) Okay, ich bleib ernst… Redet mit der Frau mit den Katzenohren, welche alles erklärt. Von ihr erhaltet ihr ne Karte und nen Münzcoupon während sich Mog zum Zocken verzieht. Links vom Drehteil ist zumindest das Kontra-Artefakt: Sturz. Geht nun ins Haus im Westen, in welchem mich die Musik irgendwie an Final Fantasy X erinnert v.v Jedenfalls wird euch die Dame 2 Fragmentfertigkeiten geben und euch erklären, was das is. Ihr bekommt den Mogsalabim und den Händler. Aktiviert beide im Menü, das erleichtert einiges. Im östlichen haus könnt ihr mitm einarmigen Banditen spielen, geht aber erst zum Schalter und tauscht eure Coupons ein. Ihr könnt hier im übrigen 3 Fragmente kaufen, aber die pack ich in nen Zusatzpart. Wenn ihr mögt, dann zockt ne Runde um Kohle, obwohl ihr vllt. sogar nichma 18 seid, und geht danach ins nördliche Haus, wo Chocobo-Rennen veranstaltet werden. Links im Raum findet ihr ein kleines Chocoboküken, welches euch die Chocobokükendaune und 500KP hinterlässt, wenn ihr es ansprecht. Spielen könnt ihr hier nur, wenn ihr ein Chocobo habt, lasst euch die Spielregeln von ner Lady hier erklären. Habt ihr getan, was ihr wolltet, geht zurück zur Chronosphäre und wählt die Bresha-Ruinen JS005. Winterwunderland Geht ersma in die Ausgrabungsstätte und werft Mog beim Riesenloch zu einem Zellenschlüssel zu werfen. Geht nun zum Unterschlupf, wo die Kugel is und werft Mog in die Hologramm-Kugel, um eine Tropenfrucht zu kriegen. Geht nun nach rechts, wos abgesperrt ist und macht den Weg mithilfe des Zellenschlüssels. Sammelt eben die 10 Antriebschips ein und folgt dem Weg. Irgendwann wird Mogs Bommel leuchten und ihr könnt einen Militärkommunikator einsammeln. Folgt weiter dem Weg, aber geht rechts und links am Portal vorbei in die Sackgassen für den Schmetterlingbogen für Serah und ein Einhorn-Horn. Den Bogen legt ihr am besten an. Öffnet das Portal mit einem Urartefakt und ihr könnt in die Bresha-Ruinen JS300. right|292px So wie es scheint, gibt es ein neues Paradox und Mog ist ziemlich geldgeil… Die Bresha-Ruinen JS300 sind vollkommen optional, von daher gibt’s hier keine große Geschichte, sondern nur Fragmente. Redet zunächst mit dem Mann neben dem Chocobo, welcher einen Rekorder vermisst. Nehmt die Mission an und geht in den ersten Tunnel. In der Sackgasse steht n Kerl, der von uns will, dass wir mit seinem Kameraden reden.. Fauler Kerl… Wie auch immer, nehmt auch diese Mission an. Im 2. Tunnel könnt ihr mit Mog den Rekorder beim Chocobo sichtbar machen. Vorm Friedhof könnt ihr nun links hoch, wo ihr ein Portal und ein Einhorn-Horn findet. Auf dem Friedhof könnt ihr einen Mann mithilfe von Mog wieder sichtbar machen und da is ne Blume. Stellt euch vor die Blume und reist zurück in die Ruinen JS005. Geht dort auch zum Friedhof und redet mit dem Mann neben Alyssa. Er will die Silberpetal, sprich: die Blume, vor der ihr in JS300 steht. Reist also zurück, sammelt die Silberpetal ein und reist wieder nach JS005. Übergibt ihm die Blume für das Fragment Anima Miseria und 200KP. Jetzt könnt ihr wieder nach JS300 und dort in Richtung Anfang marschieren. Vor der Treppe, aber oben, findet ihr den Kommandanten, mit welchem ihr reden sollt. Redet also mit ihm und ihr kriegt den Bericht des Kommandanten. Geht eben die Treppe runter und gebt den Rekorder ab, um einen Platinring und somit 400KP einzukassiern. Geht nun wieder in den ersten Tunnel und gebt den Bericht ab, dann gibt’s nen Mithrilring und weitere 400KP. Verteilt ihr eure KP und ihr erhaltet nen Kristariumsaufstieg, gebt beiden die Accessoire-Kapazität +20. Nun könnt ihr zum Friedhof und mit dem vorhin sichtbar gemachten Mann reden. Für ihn sollt ihr einen Kameraden suchen, welcher sich im ersten Tunnel befindet. Es ist der Scherzkeks … Beantwortet also alle Dialog-Trigger mit folgenden Witzen: *Eifrig in Eile eierte ich eiligst zu meinen Frühstückseiern. *Arche gefälligst? Dann frag mal den Archäologen. *Was kann Mog am besten? Sich wegmogeln … Ihr erhaltet dann eine Mitteilung und mit dieser geht ihr zum Mann aufm Friedhof zurück, um den Irdiumring und 400KP zu bekommen. Ein Urartefakt gibt’s auch noch. Reist nun wieder zurück nach JS005, wo ihr mit einem Chocobo das unentdeckte Gebiet bei der Treppe erreichen könnt. Dort gibt es 8 Speckstreifen und den Gravitonkern Beta, welchen ihr erst mit Mog sichtbar machen müsst. Er bringt 500KP und an derselben Stelle gibt’s in JS300 das Kontra-Artefakt: Labyrinth. Geht nun in die Ausgrabungsstätte und zu der großen Hologramm-Kugel. Bei ihr steht ein Soldat, welcher seinen Kommunikator vermisst. Da ihr diesen schon haben dürftet, könnt ihr in erneut ansprechen und ihr bekommt das Fragment Vita Lyrica und 200KP. Mehr gibt’s in den Ruinen ersma nich zu holen und im nächsten Part machen wir auch in der Story weiter. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern | Fragmente: 27/160